A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has an important position in the field of panel display because of its advantages of lightness, thinness, low power consumption, high brightness, high picture quality, and the like. The array substrate in a liquid crystal display panel of the LCD includes pixel units and data lines, the data lines are connected to the pixel units, and the pixel units are controlled by the data lines to work. In an outage process of the display device, charge accumulation may appear on the data lines, resulting in situations of work delay of the pixel units, flickering of the LCD, poor crosstalk or electrostatic discharge damage, and therefore, it is required to release the charges on the data lines through a discharge circuit.
An existing discharge circuit includes a discharge thin film transistor and a switch signal line, a gate electrode of the discharge thin film transistor is connected to the switch signal line, one of a source electrode and a drain electrode of the discharge thin film transistor is connected to the data lines and the other is connected to a common electrode on an array substrate, and then the discharge thin film transistor is controlled by the switch signal line to release the charges on the data lines to the common electrode. However, since the common electrode is generally disposed on a frame of the LCD, with the development trend of a thin frame design of the LCD, the width of the common electrode is getting smaller and smaller, a capacity to bear the charges is becoming weaker and weaker, the charges on the data lines cannot be totally and quickly released to the common electrode, which also easily results in the situations of work delay of the pixel units, flickering of the LCD, poor crosstalk or electrostatic discharge damage.